Sebastian
Sebastian (also known as "Bash") is the older half-brother of the Prince of France, Francis, who is the son of King Henry and Queen Catherine, and the next heir to the throne. Sebastian is known to be the illegitimate son of King Henry, the King of France, and his favourite mistress, Diane de Poitiers. Must See Episodes * Pilot * Hearts and Minds Personality Early Life Sebastian, his younger half brother Prince Francis, and his fiance Mary Queen of Scotland, all met at 7 and 9 years old. They were considered playmates and were sometimes educated together while in the French Court. They were often seen running up and down the stairs, making fun of each other and playing games in the court yard. Two years later Mary was forced to leave France for Scotland after an assassination attempt on her life was made by the English. Season 1 * Pilot Prince Francis rushed up a long staircase of steps, adjusting his clothing. There he meets Sebastian who informs him that their father, King Henry has been looking for him and is annoyed at his absence. Bash warns him, his mother Catherine is inside too. Then walks off, stating now that be has arrive, he himself can do as he wishes and leaves. Trumpets sounds at the entire Fresh Court arrive to greet the Scottish Queen who will be arriving soon. Francis makes his way down to the courtyard with his older brother giving him a snide smile at the whole situation. Bash stands beside his mother and father looking on at Queen Mary. Before Mary can greet the Royals she is stopped by Prince Francis who cuts across the grass to meet her where she stands. They exchange hellos and Marry sheepishly talks on, loosing her composure. Both appear happy at the physical appearance of the other. They are no longer the young chidden they once knew. Francis and Mary walk arm-in-arm down the line of castle members towards the King and Queen of France for a proper introduction. Mary's dog Sterling begins barking, and heads off into the forest. Mary rushes after him but is caught and stopped by Sebations. He warns her not to go into he forest, as it is a dangerous place. Mary informs him her dog has run off, and Bash promises to find him, and bring Stirling back to her. That night at Elisabeth's wedding to King Philip II Bash watched Mary join her friends in dancing in the middle of the ballroom as feathers fall around them. The next day Mary looks upset after her attempted Rape and is in the hallway. Bash asks is she's OK and she tells him she has her friends, and Bash tells her to be careful while here at court. Mary leaves, and his mother approaches him. She warns him not to get involved with the Scottish Queen. As she is betrothed to his half brother, the future King of France. Notes * Sebastian's Symbol is that of a Lion. * Sebastian drew a Warrior Angel, an Archangel and for Michaelmas Lola west as an Archangel, presumably to impress him. Historical Notes *Sebastian is a fictional character created by the show. His mother, Diane de Poitiers, only ever had two daughters during her lifetime. Category:Character Category:Male Category:French Category:Noble